Missile Launcher
__NOEDITSECTION__ ---- ---- 'Summary' The Missile Launcher is a 3x2 weapon room unlocked at level three. It's one of the two rooms that can fire Missiles for combat. These missiles bypass all shields. Along with that, Missiles can also be dodged if you have a powered Engine onboard your ship. There is the Rocket Missile (All Around), Javelin Missile (AP Damage), Jungler Missile (Crew Damage), Penetrator Missile (Direct Hull Damage), EMP Missile (EMP Damage), and Scarlet Missile (Fire Damage). 'Usage' 'In Combat' Since the Missile Launcher requires Missiles to work, we decided to list off alot of common Missile combos. Combos will not take into account the Multi Missile Launcher being present on the ship. ---- Rocket Spam DPSGame ' + ' This Missile Combo is one of the earliest combos you can use with the Missile Launcher. Its low research requirement makes it friendly for lower level players. This strategy should also be paired with other weapons as the Rockets alone cannot provide good DPS. ---- Anti Crew SupportGame ' + ' OR ' + ' This Missile Combo is an all around tactic that stays viable even at end game. The Jungler variant kills crew either by focus firing a single room, or having repair crew run into your Missiles. The Scarlet variant is alot easier to use. The Fire Damage it deals can make quick work of rooms and crew if you focus fire them. ---- Penetrator Spam ConditionGame ' + ' This Missile Combo is the only one that doesn't need any supporting weapon rooms. Basically, this combo involves targeting sparsely Armored rooms to deal as much direct hull damage as you can. Engines will be the biggest target for you as the dodge rate can cost you the battle. ---- Disable Rooms SupportGame ' + ' This Missile Combo is usually an Mid-End game tactic due to how many upgrades you need to make it viable. Usually, you should set your EMP Missiles to target rooms you find are a hassle to deal with. Rooms like the Teleport, Hangar, and so on. ---- 'When To Use' The Missile Launcher is mostly your preference. If you want to disable hassle rooms, Use the EMP Missile. If you want a viable Missile Launcher only strategy, use the Penetrator Missile. If you want a fast way to kill enemy crew, use the Jungler or Scarlet Missile, and etc. Most people will have different opinions so try to choose what fits with your ship and play style. 'AI' You have to an AI that equips your currently built Missiles on defense battles. If you don't, the Missile Launcher will sometimes not fire at all, or fire the wrong missile. Here is a list of Missile Equip Commands and what Missile they refer to. In "Set Highest ___" commands, the missile that deals the highest of that damage, will be the missile to room will swap to. ---- Set Cheapest Items -> Missile That Cost The Least To Build Set Dearest Items -> Missile That Cost The Most To Build Set Item To None-> Unequip Missiles Set Highest System Damage -> Usually Set to Built Rocket Missiles Set Highest Hull Damage -> Set to Built Penetrator Missiles Set Highest EMP Damage -> Set to Built EMP Missiles ''' '''Set Highest Character Damage -> Usually Set to Built Jungler or Scarlet Missiles Set Highest Fire Items -> Set to Built Scarlet Missiles ' '''Set Highest AP Damage -> Set to Built Javelin Missiles ' ---- '''Crew Interactions The Missile Launcher is buffed with the Weapon stat on crew. The formula used with this stat can be found here. Statistics Category:Rooms Category:Weapon Rooms Category:Ingame Class:Weapons